homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Homefront 2 Prototype
UPDATE: One of the uploaders' channel was deactivated due to the new YouTube policies that were implemented on December 10, 2019. Because of this, some videos that are on the page may not play, except for a few. If you have any footage related to the prototype, please upload here. The Homefront 2 Prototype are a series of builds that were developed by Crytek UK in 2012-2013 before their bankrupcy in 2014. The game runs on Cryengine 3 and has leftover aspects from Crysis 2. The prototype for this game was made for the Xbox 360, which requires a modded Xbox 360 to run the prototype. From the gameplay, the story and the mechanics differs than that of Homefront: The Revolution, which would be developed by Dambuster Studios from 2015-2016. Singleplayer Maps City Hall CXP The level begins with a short description, before moving to a cutscene where the Mailman (Ethan Brady) enters a Resistance base in a tower. Jack Parrish and Shiva (Dana Moore) are discussing a plan to hijack the KPA Propaganda Tower and use it to broadcast messages for the citizens of Philadelphia to rise. Jack shows the Mailman the zip-line launcher, which can go up to a hundred meters. He also explains that an app is needed to detect grapple points before using it. Jack and the Mailman head outside to infiltrate the KPA tower. When Mailman zips to the KPA tower, he proceeds to eliminate the KPA soldiers positioned on the tower. He heads down to the KPA server room and sabotages it. Afterwards, he is alerted by Shiva that KPA forces are converging on his position, and he needs to leave the tower immediately. Mailman walks outside and eliminates the KPA reinforcements on the tower. He then sets his sight on a Watcher drone, a sniper drone that can take down targets. He hacks the drone and uses it to eliminate the KPA on the roof of City Hall. He uses his zip-line launcher and zips down to the City Hall's roof. Upon landing on the City Hall roof, Mailman moves to the Watcher drone console and disables it, allowing Jack Parrish to meet up with him. They recieve work from Shiva that Colonel Jeong, the top brass of the KPA, is inside the building. Parrish and Mailman team together to take him out. They go inside City Hall through the skylight and do a breach-and-clear of the room. They succeeded in eliminating Colonel Jeong, but this sets off an alarm which alerts the KPA troops to their location. Mailman and Parrish are caught in a gun battle against the KPA. Mailman tries to escape to the roof, but when he gets there, he is surrounded by multiple KPA troops, with no other way to escape. Intro B The level begins with Mailman carrying a wounded Benjamin Walker to the couch in an apartment. He tells Mailman to seek a dealter that can give him morphine. Mailman goes out to the street and tries to fint the dealer. Once he meets the dealer, the KPA initiates a sweep of the zone. Mailman retreats to the apartment and gives Walker the morphine. He tells Mailman that he needs to meet up with the American Resistance. From there, the level could end in two ways: *The KPA break their way into the building, knocking Mailman unconscious. *Mailman escapes and dashes through the zone and finally meets up with the American Resistance, who are fighting the KPA. Wetlands The level begins outside Philadelphia. Mailman, along with one Resistance member and another named Earl, are tasked to destroy the UAV. The two Resistance members are perched on towers, serving as snipers. Mailman walks near the UAV site, while the Resistance member and Earl take out KPA patrols silently. Mailman comes upon a Wolverine truck and hacks it. He controls the Wolverine to destroy the UAV and suceeds. Mailman, Earl, and the Resistance member eliminate the remaining KPA units. Samaritan To be added Independence Hall To be added City Hall To be added Shipyard To be added Multiplayer Maps Woodland This map takes place outside Philadelphia. There is a warehouse and KPA-built strctures. Farmland The map is similar to the Farm map in the original Homefront. Navalyard To be added Mountain To be added Coast To be added Trivia *In some point in development, Crytek UK tested out some maps that would accommodate up to 32-players like its predecessor. *The gunplay is somewhat smooth compared to The Revolution, without the need to hold down a button to stabilize aim. *Competitive multiplayer was to be added in development, but was scrapped for Resistance Mode. *There are more vehicles the player can operate, such as drones and KPA Humvees. Category:Homefront 2 Prototype Category:Homefront: The Revolution